


Loss

by adevotedreader



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kingsman: The Golden Circle Spoilers, Loss, Love, M/M, Minor Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adevotedreader/pseuds/adevotedreader
Summary: I had you. I lost you. It broke me.





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that although there are no major spoilers, this is set within the Kingsman: Golden Circle movie.

“I had a girlfriend. I lost her. And it broke me.”

 It is so much easier to tell Harry this than the truth that has been rattling in his mind from the moment he saw Harry get shot in that parking lot outside of the church. So much easier than revealing the thought that has only been further reinforced each moment that he has learned that Harry was alive.

  _I had you. I lost you. It broke me._

Because now he has Tilde. Or had Tilde. And Harry has an entire life to relearn, without the support he should have because Kingsman is gone, and his house is gone and yes, it is possible to rebuild but it will never be the same and that hurts but there isn’t any time to mourn, not yet.

Because there are not enough words to describe what it was like after the Valentine debacle. How he lived in a mausoleum for months because the thought of changing Harry’s house was sacrilege. How the entire time he was taking down Harry’s headlines, he had sobbed because it meant that it was really over. How he remembered those private moments with Harry with such vivid recall that it was always like being back in that time, and how coming out of those memories always felt like a gut punch.

And because now he found himself worried that the man he had gotten back wasn’t the same Harry. It was unfair of him to expect everything to slot back into place, but from the failed fight in the bar to the confrontation over Whiskey, something felt off. But the world was at stake and there was no time for faffing about.

But as Harry made the martinis, for old times' sake, Eggsy worried to himself that even if he had gotten Harry back that the original thought may still hold true. That history may repeat itself.

_I have you. I will lose you. It will break me._

**Author's Note:**

> I was working off my memory of the movie, so if time wise, the events are off or the quote is wrong, please let me know. Otherwise, thank you for reading and feel free to drop a line with your thoughts.


End file.
